


Ellie

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Happy birthday Ellie, Multi, Slightly mention of sexual activity and genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This is just an idea i had for a gift! I hope you enjoy it! ^w^
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, KillerCreamMare, Kream, Kross - Relationship, NightKiller, Nightcross - Relationship, nightdream
Kudos: 37





	Ellie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askellie/gifts).



> This is just an idea i had for a gift! I hope you enjoy it! ^w^

The screen stays dark for a moment, but only for a moment. Soon a sound start, two people show on the screen, one of them is extremely close, maybe setting up the camera yet, the other is a little behind, distracted looking at something off-camera.

‘’Oh shit! It’s recording already!’’ Killer says, sitting back, finally getting ina better view on the screen, Cross looked at the camera with wide eyes, a visible blush on his face ‘’Shit….I forgot my lines….’’ Killer laughed and the video went dark again. 

There are a couple of seconds in silence before they come to view again, both smiling nervously, sitting in front of the camera in silence. Killer finally broke laughing, Cross joining soon after ‘’Sorry I can’t!’’ He said in between giggles, the screen goes dark again.

The screen is back in seconds again ‘’Hi Ellie!’’ Cross says with excitement, by his side, Killer waves, his usual smile on his face ‘’Uh…we’re here to wish you a Merry Christmas!’’ Just as the words left his mouth, Killer exploded in laughs, hugging his non-existent stomach as the poor embarrassed hybrid blushed brightly ‘’Stop! I’m nervous ok?! It’s a creator we’re talking to!’’ Once again the screen is black.

When the video is back, Cross is looking at Killer with a questioning look ‘’But what do they like to see? What should we do?’’ He asked, looking at the camera and smiling softly ‘’Eh….I didn’t think this through…’’ Killer admitted, making Cross chuckle ‘’Well we have to do something they like right?’’ Killer nodded, thinking for a moment before he sat on Cross’s lap ‘’They like porn I guess! Quick! Summon your cock! Let’s fuck!’’ Cross blushed deeply, looking up at Killer in wide eyes ‘’I'm not fucking you on camera Killer!! What the hell?!’’ Killer ignored, chuckling as he took his own jacket off, throwing it behind his back and knocking the camera by accident. ‘’Shit!’’ It went dark just as the camera hit the ground, going silent for a few seconds.

The video was back again, this time both Nightmare and Dream visible as well ‘’Hello Ellie!’’ Dream started, being soon followed by Nightmare ‘’Greetings my dear~’’ Both Cross and Dream blushed, looking at Nightmare with wide eyes, Killer laughed reaching for the camera as he shook his head ‘’Bunch of dirty sinners~’’ He said before it went off again.

When it came to viewing again, Killer was sitting beside Nightmare, being hugged by the darkness deity, Dream sitting in Cross lap, the latter having a deep blush on his face ‘’Hello Ellie! I apologize for the mess these two made! They should have asked for our help sooner!’’ Dream said excitedly, his brother chuckling and eyeing Killer before making direct eye contact with the camera ‘’It came to my knowledge that today is a very special day, correct?’’ He asked, not really expecting an answer. ‘’It’s very special for us to celebrate a creator’s birthday, being it our mother, Cross’s creator, Killer’s or even someone else.’’ Dream finished, Cross nuzzling into his neck softly before he spoke ‘’You’ve been working with us for a while now, and it’s been really…fun! I guess…’’ Killer was the next to speak, smirking at Cross as he did ‘’I do agree it’s been fun. We both seem to have a peculiar taste for torturing our favorite Criss-Cross there~’’

Nightmare rolled his eye, crossing his legs. By his side, Killer yelped quietly, blushing softly and hugging his arm ‘’It’s been a very delightful alliance, and I am personally looking up to work with you for…as long as you wish me to~’’ The last part came almost seductively, Dream leaned on his brother’s shoulder with a bright smile, their hands reaching for each other and squeezing softly ‘’What we’re all trying to say is that we’re happy to have you around and we want to wish you a very happy birthday. Thank you so much for being part of this journey with us! I’m really glad you’re here!’’ Cross hugged his waist, resting his chin on Dream’s exposed shoulder ‘’We all are.’’  
A tentacle reached for the camera, bringing it closer to Nightmare’s face as he smiled ‘’We’ll be seeing you again soon. Farewell, my dear.’’ The video ended with the others saying their own ‘see you later’s, finally fading to a definitive black screen.


End file.
